1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of opening and closing a strip curtain and an apparatus therefor which enables one to freely control light penetration conditions through the strip curtain with a simple operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional curtain provided with a window ordinarily controls the desired quantity of light according to its material or the thickness thereof to prevent light penetration from the outside. Such a curtain, however, could not completely prevent light penetration through a portion thereof when the curtain is closed.
A method of partly changing the quantity of light passing through the curtain, has been proposed by Japanese Utility Model Publication 50-19313. The method set forth by the curtain of the publication (shown in FIG. 12) comprises the steps of forming insertion spaces (a) by bending a portion of the curtain cloth at predetermined intervals, forming shade plate portions (c) by inserting a plate (b) into the insertion space (a) respectively, and then changing the inclinations of the shade plate portions (c) in the same manner as in a conventional blind. The curtain having such a construction neither partly forms a complete light penetrating portion, nor provides a soft appearance of the curtain. As the result, the curtain becomes unnatural in appearance.